Summertime
by Camy99
Summary: Off the New Kids on the Block song 'Summertime'. An old twoshot..
1. Do you Remember?

Summertime (song-fic)

**Note: So I wrote this for the Lollie Day last month but then my lovely computer decided to break down. So here it is…a year later.**

* * *

**_Part 1: Do you remember?_**

Do you remember,

Or should I rewind

To that summer when you caught my eye,

I played it cool,

The weather was hot,

You had the beauty and the beach on lock.

"Lovely we're at the beach on this hot summer afternoon in San Diego. You know what that means?" Miley grinned.

Wincing from the blazing sun and all the noise some kids nearby were making, Lilly replied, "Surfing and then trying to find Oken?"

Miley shook her head, "Yeah but before that."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Guys?"

"Oh yeah," Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott were sophomores living together at the Art Institute of Los Angeles in Santa Monica. They hadn't seen their best friend Oliver Oken since the end of their senior year because he went to school down here at UC San Diego. With all their busy lifestyles it was difficult to find anytime to have an entire day to hang out. So when they were able to have a whole day of freedom, they decided to drive down to San Diego, hang out at the beach, and maybe even stop by to find Oliver—and he wasn't aware of any it of course.

Miley looked around the beach joyfully and flicked her straightened brunette hair as she watched all the cute boys passing by. "Ooh what about him? Definition of cutie much!" She grinned at a slightly older blonde guy running by. She flashed him a smile and flicked her hair, and he nodded at her smiling back.

Lilly laughed. She didn't understand this morning why Miley would straighten her hair when it would get wet anyways, but now she figured out the reason. She shrugged, "If that's the kind of guy you're into. I'm not, and I don't care either. I haven't surfed in ages and I'm really looking for--." Lilly felt like she'd lost the ability to finish her sentence.

Miley looked at Lilly confused at why she had suddenly stopped, but grinned when she found what, or actually who, Lilly was looking at. "Well, there's your definition of cutie," Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

With your flip flops, half shirt,

Short shorts, mini skirt,

Walkin' on the beach, so pretty,

You wasn't lookin' for a man,

When you saw me in the sand,

But you fell for the boy from the city.

Lilly unwillingly kept staring at the guy. He had slightly long dark brown hair and unlike all the other guys he didn't have that fake orange tan, his skin was more along the lines of golden and he was wearing a black sweatband matching he black swim trunks. He was lying down, carelessly throwing and catching a hacky sack. She couldn't see his eyes because he had sunglasses on, but his shirt was off and that made it final. Lilly checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. Miley giggled, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Are you crazy?!" Lilly yelled but then reconsidered, "What would I say?"

The blonde guy came running by again and flashed another smiled, Lilly faked a smile and Miley gave him her flirty lip-biting smile. When she remembered Lilly was standing there she said, "Just be yourself, guys love you. Especially in your new bikini and those cute shorts," she smiled at the minute influence she was able to have on Lilly's choice of clothing. And it was an extremely minute influence because the only reason Lilly was wearing Miley's shorts was because soda had spilled on hers, and she still did have a green sweatband on to match her bikini top. Nonetheless, if a hot swimsuit and the chance of a date with a beach hottie were the only results of her eight years of work on Lilly, Miley would take it.

"I can't just randomly walk up to him though, how bout you come with me?" Lilly asked nervously.

The blonde guy ran by again but this time stopped by them, "Can I buy you lovely ladies some ice cream?" Although he said 'ladies' Lilly knew he was only talking to Miley.

"Um," Miley glanced back and forth between the guy and Lilly, "You're a big girl Lils. I'm sure you'll think of something. Okay? Bye!" With that, she ran off with the random running blonde dude.

Lilly figured she was receiving no further help from Miley and walked up to the guy lying down. She had absolutely no clue what she planned on doing even when she got there. Should I flirt? That's not even my thing I always come off as an idiot. Yet before she knew it she had on a fake smile. Guys liked blondes, right? So she was going to use her long, dirty blonde hair to her advantage. She cleared her throat in as much of a flirty way as she could think of and said, "Uh hi, I saw you from over there and came to say hi. So, uh, hi." Miley would murder her right now, her first few words and she was already babbling like an idiot.

The guy scrutinized her from her feet up. She noticed him linger for a bit at her waist, and although this slightly annoyed her she realized that every other second she stared at his abs so she let him linger on. When he finally got around to her face, he suddenly gasped and sat up, "Lilly?"

"Uh, yeah, I was—wait, did you say Lilly?"

The guy stood up, "Yeah. Is that really you Lils?"

"…yes, and you are?" Lilly was confused as ever.

"It's me," he took off his sunglasses, and Lilly looked right into those recognizable deep chocolate eyes, "Oliver."

Lilly's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, she whispered, "Good God." She shoved her bangs out of her eyes, "Omygosh, OLIVER!!" Lilly nearly tackled him with a hug.

"LILLAY! Wow, how are you?! Why are you here?! Gosh, it's so great to see you! And you grew too, you're almost my height!" He hugged her again.

Lilly giggled. Two years and Oliver was still the same babbling Oliver. Well, take away the hot body. "I'm great. Miley and I finally both had a day off so we decided to come down here, and we were actually going to go try and find you at the UC!"

"Miley's here too?!"

"Yeah! She just ran off with some random guy!"

They started laughing when they realized they were yelling at each other. Just then Miley came along, "Heeey, I knew you'd think of something. Seems like all's going well, huh?"

Lilly bumped her with her elbow, and mumbled, "That's Oliver."

"What? No, it's not," Miley said loudly.

"Hey Miles!!" Oliver hugged her when he saw her.

Miley's mouth dropped, and over Oliver's shoulder she mouthed, "Omygosh that's Oliver!"

Lilly mouthed back, "I know!" Miley raised her eyebrows and pointed at his torso. "Shut up!" Lilly whispered just as Oliver separated.

They were all staring at each other, so Lilly tried to think of something to say. "So…do you still skate?" She knew that was a dumb question because no matter how…hot he'd gotten (she wouldn't admit it), Oliver not skating isn't Oliver.

"Uh, duh! There's actually a skate park right by the school, so I hang out there whenever I'm not here surfing. You still surf?"

It made Lilly smile to actually hear that Oliver hadn't changed. "I most definitely still skate but I haven't touched beach water in too long."

I was like, "hey girl, can I get your number"

I remember what you told me too,

"Don't call after ten"

But you know that I did,

'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you

After hours of chasing, surfing, laughing, swimming, eating, and just good-ole catching up, Lilly and Oliver collapsed on the sand. Miley had ditched them at some point in time (like 30 minutes later) to go hang out with Blake, the blonde guy. As the two laughed about Lilly almost drowning during their surfing time, Miley came back.

She sat down in front of the two. "I'm sorry guys, but Lils, we should get going it's 7pm and we need to be back before 10pm if we don't want Laurie to freak," Miley said. Laurie was their Dorm Adviser—their extremely strict dorm adviser. Every other DA let their dorm do whatever they wanted, but no, they had to get Laurie. She used to be in the military or something and must of thought that's where she still was. On top of that their dorm was right beside Laurie's room, and she went psycho if she heard any noise after 10pm.

"10? That's ridiculous, come on, you guys haven't even visited my place yet," Oliver complained. Oliver lived in an apartment he shared with someone else. Lilly sadly shook her head. "Well can I at least get your number. I lost my old cell and I was never able to get your dorm number."

He placed his hand on Lilly's and she lost sense of...everything. "Uh...yeah, it's uh," she couldn't think of anything, she barely remembered how to breathe.

"607…" Miley started for her.

"Right," she blushed. Luckily he took his hand off to get his cell out and she could somewhat think again, "607-595-9955, pretty easy to remember. But don't call after 10…our D.A. will freak, like usual."

"What if I do?" Oliver said rebelliously.

Miley picked up his hacky-sack and threw it at him, "Don't." Oliver grinned, and Lilly bit her lip and smiled back. She was already excited about getting to hear Oliver's voice.

--

Lilly and Miley finally arrived around 9:45pm and after unpacking and changing they each collapsed in their bed. They had a bunk bed and Lilly sat on hers, the bottom one, leaning against the wall. "Do you think he'll call tonight?" She asked as she stared at the phone on the desk across from her. Right beside the phone was a picture of Lilly and Miley giving Oliver a sandwich hug on graduation. It made her giggle because of how tiny Oliver was then compared to him now. The thought of his current self made her ponder, what had happened out there? She completely lost it every time he touched her.

"I dunno," Miley mumbled from the top, "It's already ten. If he listens he shouldn't be calling." When Lilly sighed she added, "You fell for him, didn't you?"

"Well not anymore," Lilly said, "I hope not. That's kinda weird."

Miley chuckled, "Why, because it Oliver? Hey you'd have a perfectly good reason, compared to his old self, he was looking mighty fine if I do say so myself." Lilly grinned because she knew that meant Miley was also looking at the picture on the desk. Miley added teasingly, "Not that you hadn't already fallen for his old self."

"Hey, I never fell for him in high school!" She yelled looking up. "Just…a mild high school crush," she blushed thinking about it. She'd actually kind of always liked Oliver, but that was just because she'd known him forever and he was sweet and the only guy that had stuck by her while all the others broke her heart.

"Ahah! I knew it," Miley looked under her bed to Lilly and winked, and so Lilly stuck her tongue out at her.

Right then, the phone rang. Miley nearly fell out of her bed and Lilly bumped her head trying to get it.

"Hello," Lilly said breathing hard and rubbing her forehead.

Miley whispered, "Tell them to call tomorrow before Laurie hears!"

Lilly nodded. "Uh, hello. I'm sorry but may you call tomorrow before--"

"Hey Lils," the person on the phone said.

"Oh hi!" Lilly said in an unexpected girly way. She coughed it off. Miley frowned. "It's Oliver," Lilly whispered excitedly.

"Tell him to call tomorrow," Miley whispered back.

"But it's Ollie!"

"So?! I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Come on."

Miley groaned. "I'll guard the door. You better talk fast," and she went out.

Lilly did a mini happy dance and returned to the phone, "Hey Ollie!" She caught herself twirling her hair, and immediately dropped it.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Well, I did tell you to not call after 10. So, Miley was freaking out, which is better then Laurie freaking out—trust me," Lilly explained.

"Tell her to freak on out, I wanted to talk to you guys. Or…just you," Oliver said in such a cool way she had to sit down or else she'd faint. He wanted to talk to her. Eep! Oh, shut up brain.

"Guess what I'm looking at," Oliver said.

"…your phone?" Lilly guessed carelessly as she glanced at the picture on her desk.

"How do I look at my phone if it's on my ear?" Oliver asked laughing.

Lilly laughed, "Oh I don't know. So what are you looking at?"

"You."

"What? Huh? Wait, HOW?" Lilly yelled as she did a 360o in her chair to check if Oliver hadn't snuck in somehow.

Miley stuck her head inside, "Stop yelling, are you mad? Wanna wake up the whole place? Shhh." Lilly quickly apologized.

"Well before you search the corners of your room…" Oliver chuckled and so did Lilly, how did he know her so well? Oh, yea two years ago they were inseparable best friends for life. "I'm just looking at the picture we took at the graduation."

"Really? The one where Miley and I squish you to death? That's the one I'm looking at…" Lilly bit her lip because she was really only looking at the kid between the two girls.

"That one's on my desk, the one by me is the one where you practically kill my back."

Lilly couldn't respond so she just giggled insanely. He had his room decorated with pictures of them! He had the picture of just the two of them by him! He was looking at her while she looked at him! EEP! Shut up, shut up, shut up brain.

"I really miss you," Oliver said. He added, "And Miley, of course."

"You just saw us four hours ago," Lilly grinned.

"Yeah, after two years."

"Well—," Lilly started but Miley burst into the room.

"Laurie's coming!! Hang up, NOW!"

"Oh geez, okay. Oliver I've got to go, I'll talk to ya later, love you, bye," Lilly said hurriedly and hung up before he could answer.

Miley climbed up to her bed and Lilly stuffed her face in her pillow just as Laurie opened their door, "What's going on here? Go to bed."

"We are in bed," Lilly mumbled irritated from under her pillow.

"Why do you have a pillow on your face?" Laurie asked.

Lilly sat up, "Maybe it's how I sleep. What's it to ya?" And lay back down with the pillow on her face. Miley tried to hold back her giggles and Laurie rolled her eyes, and then left.

"Aarrgh, I hate her!" Lilly yelled into her pillow and then mumbled, "I want to see Oliver."

"Who doesn't? Goodnight."

Lilly sighed, "Night."

* * *

**Part 2 coming up soon! Review...xoxCamy**


	2. I Think About You

**Did I mention I wrote this almost a year ago? I tried editing it before putting it up and then got stupid. . Enjoy this then.**

* * *

Part 2: I Think About You

_I think about you in the summertime,_

_And all the good times we had, baby,_

_Been a few years and I can't deny,_

_The thought of you still makes me crazy,_

_I think about you in the summertime,_

_I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind._

_You're my, my summertime_

"There you are! Geez I've been looking for you everywhere," Tyler, his roommate, called to Oliver as he ran down the beach. "What are you doing?"

Oliver had been sitting on the sand in shorts and a loose white shirt for an hour now watching the sunset. He had last seen Lilly and Miley in May of the previous year. They had kept in contact by phone, of course, but a voice was one thing, and an actual person was another. "Sitting. Watching. Thinking."

"Ah. Lilly," Tyler said sitting down beside Oliver.

"No, I'm not sitting on Lilly, nor watching Lilly…or thinking about her," Oliver retorted, a little hesitant about the last statement.

"Okay, not the first two, but you are thinking about her, don't lie. You have been all summer."

Oliver picked up a rock and threw it in the ocean, "I just miss them, ok?"

"Nuh-uh, _her_. You're lying again. You miss _her_."

"Are you here to drive me insane?" Oliver glared at him.

"I was shooting for crazy, but insane'll do," Tyler jokingly punched his arm. "Come on, if anything you should at least admit you like her."

"But it's Lilly," Oliver started digging a whole in the sand.

"So?"

"I've known her since pre-school."

"Your point?"

"She held my hand for my pack of crayons for goodness sakes! I can't let myself fall for her!" Oliver fell back into the sand.

Tyler shook his head and laughed, "Well if she's as good looking as you told me she is, then go ahead and fall my dear friend. Fall deeper than you've ever fallen." Oliver gave him a funny look, Tyler wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch. "Some words of wisdom-ness from the one and only, it shall cost ya," Tyler clicked his tongue.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He stared at the beach, "You know what, you're right."

"I am? I mean, duh," Tyler said, then added, "I am?"

"Yes. Too much time passed between us and I finally got a chance to see her again and I couldn't have been happier."

"Right," Tyler encouraged him.

"So I need to see her again this summer," Oliver stood up.

"Right," Tyler stood with him.

"We're going to Santa Monica tonight."

"Right--wait, what? We can't go up there right now!"

Oliver frowned, "Why not? It's only 2 hours away. You haven't taken any days off work in centuries, I was going to quit mine anyways, and we've been given a week off from school," he patted Tyler on the back, "We're going on a mini-vacation."

"Fine. But only if you promise me one thing," Tyler eyed him.

Oliver asked, "What's that?"

"While we're up there, you'll tell her."

Oliver asked ignorantly, "Tell who what?"

Tyler threw sand at him, "Tell Lilly you love her!"

"What?! I am not going to--," Oliver started.

"You're telling her," Tyler stated firmly as he swooshed his hair.

Oliver groaned and mumbled, "Fine."

Tyler thought for a second, "Or you owe me 20 bucks."

"What? No way dude! By the end of next week, Lilly'll know my secret, and I'll have 20 bucks from _you_," Oliver said as he turned and walked back to their apartment.

Tyler caught up to him, "Quick question: Do they even have room in their dorm for us?"

Oliver shrugged, "I dunno. We'll make room." Tyler laughed and they ran off to their apartment.

--

_In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever._

_And now I'm like,  
Hey girl, don't you know I miss it,  
And I wonder if you miss it too,  
Never thought it would end 'til it did,  
Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you._

Miley checked the full length mirror by the window, trying to decide what to do with her hair. She had to wake up at 6:30am to be ready for work at 8am, and as she left would wake up Lilly who had work at 9am. And then they both had a class at 1pm. As she finally decided to just let her curls be free, someone knocked at the door. She knew it was probably Laurie for one of her 'unexpected' check ups. She threw a pillow at Lilly, her usual wake up strategy, to let her know of the visit they were receiving. Lilly slightly opened her eyes, mumbled a few complaints and returned to sleep.

Miley rolled her eyes and started talking as she opened the door, "Alright Laurie, I gotta go soon so--," but then she actually took a look at the person standing, "Oliver. Oliver? Oliver!!" As she hugged him, she noticed the guy standing behind him. Okay, that was a lie, after the second 'Oliver' cry she had glanced right passed Oliver to the taller figure behind him. Now during their 3-second hug as she yelled random things such how long it had been since they last saw him and what is he doing here, and other useless chatter, she made sure to capture every bit of the stranger. He had platinum blonde hair and his bangs—which were so long it was a wonder how he could see—were a faded brown as if dyed darker about a year ago. But somewhere behind those unkempt bangs were the most striking and sparkling blue eyes. Before she melted in Oliver's arms from Tyler's gaze, she jumped back.

"And this is--," Oliver was saying.

"Who's your friend?" Miley interrupted excitedly.

"I was just about to tell you, little Miss Pushy McPushers," Oliver shook his head. Miley never changed, especially when it came to guys, "This is my friend Tyler Wilson, he's the guy I share my apartment with and…," he could tell she had stopped listening so he asked, "Where's Lils?"

Miley pointed inside the room, "Sleeping but wake her up she needs to get ready for work."

"Well I see who the mother around here is," Oliver stepped inside. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful sleeping face underneath the blond mush of hair. "Lilly…" he said stroking her cheek. She moaned but didn't budge. "Lilly, wake up," he said a little more sternly poking her side.

"Noo," she turned to face the wall.

Oliver looked on their desk and found a water bottle. He filled the cap, and threw it on her face, "Wake up lazy butt!"

"What on earth?!" Lilly yelped wiping her face and sitting up. She looked at her assaulter and gasped. "Oliver?" She quickly tied her hair with a hair tie she kept on her wrist, and rubbed her eyes—yup, he was still there. "OLIVER!!" She slung herself into his open arms.

"You know it's no good to keep something that tight around you're wrist; bad for your blood circulation…or something," Oliver said as he hugged her.

Lilly chuckled at his comment. "How on earth did you guys get here?" She asked when they finally separated.

"Well, Lilly, there are such things as cars out there. Nowadays, we drive them places," Oliver teasingly tapped her jaw, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahem," Tyler cleared his throat as he walked towards them with Miley following as if he was a magnet. "Hey, I'm Tyler and I'm gonna guess you're the Lilly Truscott."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "_The_ Lilly Truscott? I didn't know I was famous."

"Well according to a certain roommate of mine, your—," Tyler started but Oliver shoved his elbow in his side, "I don't know how you guys are best friends with this savage." This made Miley giggle like an idiot until Lilly shot her a glance to let her know she was, well, giggling like an idiot.

"Alright y'all, I've got to get going to work. Will I see you later?" She asked Tyler. Oh, and Oliver too. But mostly Tyler.

"Uh, we're going to be here for a while…" Oliver answered.

Miley opened the door and stepped out, "Where did all these bags come from?"

"Well, we're staying for a week," Tyler looked around the small dorm, "Somewhere."

Normally Miley would have said something stern here, but Tyler swooshed his hair, looked at her and smiled. She bit her lip as she tried very hard not to melt to the ground. But at least Lilly still had her head in place, she frowned, "We don't exactly have an extra bed," she looked around the small dorm herself, "Or dorm."

Oliver shrugged, "And that's why we have sleeping bags."

Lilly knew that she was doing cartwheels inside that Oliver (and Tyler) were going to be staying in their dorm for a week so she didn't argue. "Fine but we're both going to be gone for a couple of hours so…"

"Is there a skate park anywhere near?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, like 15 minutes drive," Lilly said.

"Sounds good," Oliver said.

"You guys brought your skateboards?" Lilly asked grinning.

"Always!" Both Tyler and Oliver replied.

"Alright I really should get to work now," Miley giggled and finally left after saying bye about 10 times.

--

"So when are you telling her?" Tyler asked as Oliver drove them to the skate park.

"I've got all week dude," Oliver slid down in his seat. As a matter of fact, he could have all century he didn't want to face it. Oliver used to be afraid of just about anything, but as he grew only one fear remained—telling Lilly that somehow after sharing crayons, teaching her how to skate, being there when she was first heartbroken, getting advice from her for his first crush, watching her laugh at his nonsense, graduating together, and missing her for 2 years—he fell in love. Now he had to face that fear sometime this week, Smokin' Oken didn't feel so smokin'.

"Technically we should have been here last night, and you were supposed to tell her before the morning. But," Tyler could tell Oliver was in deep thought, "I'll let you slide and give you the whole week. Just remember, the more time you take, the less time you'll have to spend with her as yours."

That was the least of Oliver's worries. "Whatever it is your drinking that makes you spurt out all that 'wisdomn-ess', you need to give me some."

--

"I'll be right with you sir," Lilly said to whoever was standing behind the register. She gave the last coffee order to another employee and returned to the Starbuck's register where she belonged and had belonged for the last three hours. "How can I—hey," there are not many that could put such a huge smile on Lilly's face after inhaling coffee fumes all morning.

"Well hello, are all cashiers this smiley? Or is it just the coffee?" Oliver grinned.

"What would you like?" Lilly asked.

"Three tall Caramel Frappaccinos."

"Who's the third one for?" She asked looking back at Tyler.

"You," Oliver poked her nose making her giggle.

"I can't have one, I'm still working."

"Well when do you get off?"

Lilly looked at her cell, "Ooh, I actually only have ten minutes left."

"Great, that'll be just enough time for us to finish. I'll just take two then," he gave her a ten dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Ooh, 2 bucks, don't I feel special." She transferred the order, and moved on to the next and last customer for her shift.

After finally taking an order from a Starbucks first-timer ("I'd like a cup of coffee please" was the request), Lilly went back to her locker to pick up her clothes and changed in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head, although she looked older, she felt odd about wearing her new turquoise strapless sundress when Oliver was around since he made her feel like she was in high school again. She found a blue sweatband in her backpack and grinned as she slid it on, just like the good old days. Zipping her jacket halfway up, she walked out to meet the guys. She pretended she didn't notice Tyler check her out and then Oliver nearly choke on his drink when he turned around and saw her—but she grinned inside.

"Miley should be finishing right about now too, so why don't we meet up with her for lunch and then she and I have class at one," Lilly said.

Tyler stood up, "Or I could meet up with Miley and you guys can hang out. You know, catch up and…stuff. Where's Miley at?"

"At the Target 2 blocks from here but are you sure you don't want to have lunch with us? Miley can become a bit…crazy," Lilly joked.

Tyler chuckled, "Dude, I'm Tyler Crazy Wilson. No, you guys remince."

"…You mean reminisce," Oliver corrected him.

"That too. Bye," he gave Lilly a hug, props to Oliver and ran out.

"So…what do you want to eat?" Lilly asked taking charge of the sudden set-up.

"Wait, we're going to stay here for another few minutes," Oliver said.

"Why?"

"Because Tyler's going to drive to Target."

Lilly frowned, "What's wrong with that?" Oliver reached inside his pocket and jingled the car keys in front of Lilly, "Oh. Smart boy."

And in fact, moments later Tyler came back puffing, "And you knew it all along." He snatched the keys from Oliver and walked back out as Lilly and Oliver laughed.

"So, where to?" Lilly said, "I'm thinking In & Out burgers…"

"…and McDonald fries?" Oliver asked remembering they're usual lunches.

"You read my mind," Lilly smiled as they walked out to her parking spot.

Lilly and Oliver settled on a bench on the outskirts of the campus and opened up their burgers. Oliver took a bite from his burger, "Mm, In & Out burgers are awesome."

Lilly took some French fries, "Seriously this is the best. I haven't been able to have a lunch like this with someone else in forever."

"Maybe because you keep stealing their fries those are my large, you got mediums," Oliver laughed.

"Is that so," she took more fries before Oliver snatched them away. "I missed this."

"Stealing my fries, or having lunch together?"

Lilly giggled, "Both. Now all that's missing is a good ol' strawberry-banana shake from Rico's and it'd be just like the old times."

Oliver sighed, "Yeah…" He watched her as she ate. He felt kind of awkward. No, not because he was watching stuff her mouth, or because as he sat there watching her he couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she was, but because when he looked at her he also couldn't help but have flashbacks to their younger pre-high school days when 'girls were icky except for Lilly'. Yes, that was actually his motto back then. He chuckled as he thought of how many times Lilly had made sure to remind him she was a girl, maybe a tomboy, but still a girl and he ought to treat her like one. But to Oliver, Lilly wasn't just a girl, or a tomboy, she was someone very special. Now his heart was taking that special to another level.

_Summer ended,  
Winter started,  
It got colder,  
When we parted ways,  
As the seasons change.  
Winter melted,  
Spring I felt it,  
Summe__rtime will never be the same,  
Without you. My summertime.  
My summertime._

"You wanna know why I came here this summer?" Oliver asked when they were done their burgers.

"Sure," Lilly answered. She didn't really care _why_ he was here, as long as he was there.

"I…I missed you," Oliver was starting to avoid looking straight at her, "And it wouldn't have been the same summer if I didn't get to see you again."

"Yeah…," Lilly smiled, "By you, you do mean Miley and I."

"Actually, as much as I adore you both, I really did miss _you_," he decided to turn and face her, "Lilly…" Facing her wasn't helping to get his thoughts straight so he said, "Close your eyes."

A bit confused she did. He continued to stare at her, but still couldn't get himself to do it, he almost felt like just running off and leaving her there with her eyes closed. How cowardly was that? After a few seconds, Lilly peeked and could tell he wasn't going to make any move so she opened her eyes, said, "Alright enough of that," and kissed him.

For a few seconds they just sat there, Lilly smiling at him as Oliver stared at her with admiration. "Holy smack! I've got to go to class!" Lilly suddenly yelled and grabbing his hand starting running.

"You just wait one second missy." He dragged her back and deeply kissed her. After a giggle, she ran off, turned around midway and blew him a kiss which he 'caught'. This was going to be his best summer yet.

_You're my, my summertime__..._

* * *

**This was a pain to write and I had a mini party when I finally finished. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, review! xoxCamy**


End file.
